The Devil's Backbone
by gaskarth-wolf
Summary: Perhaps Anna shouldn't have developed feelings for Cap Hatfield, but as many people do know, when you fall for someone you fall hard and fast. It doesn't happen slowly, it happens almost as if you breathe. This particular man that Anna fell for, he was raised on the edge of the devil's backbone. It soon comes down to him being caught between a hangman's noose and his beloved.
1. 001 Off The Wagon

_**Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?**_  
_**I've fallen in love with a man on the run...**_  
_**Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please-**_  
_**Don't take that sinner from me.**_  
_**\- The Devil's Backbone**_

* * *

_"Cap Hatfield..." I muttered as I saw him standing by the courthouse, watching as he tried leaning his left arm on his holstered gun with his rifle over his shoulder being held by his right hand. His dad grabbed the rifle and shook his head, laughing at his son./em emI watched his father, Devil Anderson Hatfield, put the rifle in their wagon and help his son up into the cart. "C'mon, son..." He said quietly, Cap sent a side-ways glance around the gravel roads and glanced towards me. He did it again as his father began to get the horses leading the wagon to move to a different spot on the road. I was about to smile when my mother, Mary Mitchell, grabbed my arm and tugged my back into the store I had wandered out of._

_I'd like to say that I have a few siblings. My father is John Robert Mitchell, my mother is Mary Alice Mitchell. My eldest brother is Joseph James Mitchell, I call him J.J. My second eldest brother is Thomas Buchanan Mitchell. Many call him Tom or Bucky, mainly Bucky. Then comes his twin, Roy Charles Mitchell, my third eldest brother. Then comes my sister Alice Ruth Mitchell, named after our mother who is named after our grandmother. Then comes me, Anna Rose Mitchell, then my younger sister; Florence Marie Mitchell. Finally my two youngest twin brothers, Samuel James and David Charles Mitchell. We call them Sam and David. In case you lost track, that's J.J, Bucky, Roy, Alice, Anna (me), Florence then Sam and David._

_That's a total of eight children all together. We're a very close family, and we have been living in Pike County, Kentucky for most of our lives. We use to live in Mingo County, ___West Virginia_... But my father began to work for people here. I watched Sam and David walk around, their nine year old selves energetic as my mother tried to herd them. My father was pointing to two barrels and was leaning on the counter, obviously making a deal. I went to the small jars of candy that my sister was looking at. "I'm going to ask if I can get some gum!" Alice told me, giggling as she ran to our mother. I watched our mother shoo her away as Alice clung to her skirt. _

_Florence was looking at the books, running her fingers along the leather spines she smiled to herself. J.J was busy talking to a girl about his age, she was smiling and laughing at whatever he was saying. She ran her fingers down his arm and I rolled my eyes, picking up my skirt carefully as I saw Bucky and Roy messing with the small wooden horses like they normally did. They didn't bother with the attention of girls even though they were of the age of beginning to look for a wife. J.J always had the attention, he was like Johnse Hatfield with woman. Johnse and Him are good friends._

_"Mama?" I asked as I stood beside her, she glanced down at me as she placed a small bag of flour and some spices inside her basket she carries. "Anna, I'm busy."_

_"I know, mama." I replied before speaking again. "May I go outside? That's why I was out earlier, the air is slightly stuffy." She sighed before nodding. "Take Bucky and Roy with you." _

_"Yes, mama." I said, nodding as I went to Bucky and Roy. "We're goin' outside..." I told them. They both groaned and walked with me. "I reckon the air out here is better..." Roy muttered, Bucky shrugging as he said that. _

_"'Ey, 'ey, Anna, do ya reckon that Ellie May would take a walk 'round the river with me?" Bucky asked me suddenly, walking towards me as the three of us walked around the buildings. Bucky and Roy had their hands in their pockets as I had mine folded in front of my skirt. "I s'ppose..." I spoke softly, glancing up towards him. "Why do ya ask?"_

_"Pa says I need to start lookin' for a wife... Might as well marry 'er." Bucky replied, spitting onto the ground beside him. I laughed lightly, shaking my head. "You aren't even close to Ellie May." I told him, staring up at him. He was only fifteen and already six foot. "No, but you is..." _

_"Are..." I muttered. "I am close to her, you say you are." I corrected him, even though he wasn't listening. "Huh?" He asked, distracted by something Roy was doing before glancing back down to me._

_"Children!" We heard our mother call, waving us over. We ran, obviously not hearing the wagon coming towards us. Roy and Bucky darted across the road to our parents, faster than I was. I tripped over my dress as the rumbling from the wagon got louder. I was suddenly tackled backwards and fell onto the ground with an "oof" as the wagon blew past. "Watch it!" The driver screamed at me. I grumbled as I sat up, Cap Hatfield sitting next to me. "Oh, uh..." I began as he stood, helping me up._

_"Might wanna run a lil' faster..." He laughed, as I stood up, his warm hand holding mine. He let go as I reluctantly dropped my hand. "Thanks." I replied, dusting off my skirt. He glanced to his father and sighed, walking with me across the small stretch of road. I boosted myself into our wagon as Cap watched me. "I'm-" Before he could introduce himself, his father beckoned him over.  
_

_"I gotta go." He told me, walking backwards to his wagon. "G'bye." He waved, turning around to run and jump into his family's wagon. "Yah!" My father shouted, the horses galloping off as the wagon shook from side to side. I watched his wagon go to, over into West Virginia as we made our way into the deep country of Kentucky. _


	2. 002 Bit of Help

**_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do?_**

**_I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you..._**

**_He's raised on the edge of the devil's backbone._**

**_Oh I just wanna take him home- Oh I just wanna take him home..._**

**_-The Devil's Backbone_**

* * *

_"Anna Rose!" My mother shouted, looking around for me. "Yes, mama?" I asked as I came down the stairs and was greeted with Levicy Hatfield. "Mrs. Hatfield was a wonderin' if you could'a given her some help back at her home."_

_"I'd love to." I smiled, quickly hugging Mrs. Hatfield as she thanked me. "Mama, may I take my horse?"_

_"Yes, child. Just be careful..." She warned, I jumped up and down in excitement. Mrs. Hatfield smiled gently at me as we walked outside, I ran to my a horse and quickly saddled him. I mounted him carefully and rode beside Mrs. Hatfield's wagon. I was just happy my mother actually let me take my horse instead of having to ride in the wagon. "What'ya need?" I asked as we arrived at her home. She moved the wagon and Devil Anse took the horses as a few men laughed and smoked on the porch. _

_"I need help with a few house chores... My boys can't do 'em right!" She laughed loudly, and speaking of her boys, they busted out of the door and sounded like a bunch of horses running across country. They were laughing and smacking each other before they set eyes on me and quieted down a bit. Johnse smiled at me and walked over to me, helping me off my horse as Cap leaned against the porch post with Robert E. next to him. _

_"Anna Rose..." He muttered, setting his hands on the left and right side of the saddle he was on. "Haven't seen you in fo'ever." He told me slowly, I stared down at him and nodded to him as he tilted his head. "How's J.J?"_

_"Good." I replied with a smile. Johnse offered to help me down and I shook my head, only to attempt to hop down gracefully and almost take my horse with me. Johnse laughed as he caught me, shaking his head at my clumsiness. "Still can't find your feet?" He teased. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, standing up straight as Levicy waved me inside._

_"I can find my feet jus' fine, Johnse." I told him, walking up the steps as Cap watched me, not moving anything but his eyes. I walked inside with his eyes following me, as I found Levicy near a basket of clothes. "We'll take these down to the creek." She told me, walking out the back-door. I followed her, it took us about a half hour to scrub all of the clothes and wash them out of the soap before we went back up to her home. "Hey, ma?!" We heard Johnse shout._

_"Hm?" She asked as we began hanging clothes on the line. Johnse watched us and spoke. "When is dinner? I gotta go ride into town to get some tools."_

_"Dinner will be ready soon, I reckon. I just gotta punch down the dough for the bread and stir the soup." Levicy answered, hanging up a pair of trousers that had dirt stains all over them before they were washed. "I could go do that, if you'd like?" I asked Mrs. Hatfield, tilting my head while holding a skirt in my hands. Levicy glanced towards me and nodded. _

_"Be sure to taste the soup, if it doesn't taste right add some salt... Or some flour to thicken it up, it needs to be thickened!" She told me as I nodded and walked into the house. Johnse followed after me and walked up the stairs as I moved the small towel off the rising dough. I punched it down quickly, before laying the towel back over it as I felt a presence. _

_"Don't spill the soup." I heard, I glanced behind me and saw Cap standing there. I rolled my eyes and stirred the creamy potato soup. "If I spill the soup it'll be to __**scold **__y'all for thinking all I ever am is clumsy."_

_"But that is all you is..." Cap laughed at me, shaking his head. I sighed and poured a bit of flour into the hot soup, stirring it quickly as a bit spilled out. I tasted it and smiled, only to have Cap walk over to me and mess with the bread dough, putting in on to bake. It wasn't long before the bread was done and so was the soup, I helped Levicy serve and then began to gather my bearings._

_"I have to get back to Kentucky..." I said as Levicy glanced up from serving. "Stay for dinner?" She asked me and I shook my head. "Ma'am, I'm terribly sorry..."_

_"No, no... I understand, your mama would rather have you at home then be worrin' 'round all night." Levicy smiled and walked me to the door. Cap stood from dinner. "I'm done anyhow... I'll take her home." Cap offered, walking over to the door. Levicy stared at him and nodded. _

_"Be careful, Cap." Levicy warned, patting her son on the back. We both walked outside and mounted our horses. We rode slowly back to my home, listening to the gentle sound of crickets, and the evening wind blew my hair from side to side. "How is your sister, uh, Alice?"_

_"She's good."_

_"She keep that pretty blonde hair all tidy like she used to?" Cap asked me. I nodded. "Why do you ask?" I replied, tilting my head._

_ "No reason... Robert E. seems to like her."_

_"Really now?" I asked. "I reckon Alice wouldn't care... Florence likes Robert E. though." I told him, watching him from the corner of my eye. We came to my house and I went to the stable, unsaddling my horse and setting it up. I gave it some more food and walked out to Cap. "Thanks, Cap." I said smiling at the man barely able for my eyes to see in the dark. "Anytime." Cap said, nodding to me. _

_I walked up the steps before rushing back down them, tugging on Cap's arm to have him lean down. I kissed his cheek gently before pulling away, and he glanced down at me and watched me walk inside before I heard him gallop away._


	3. 003 Behind Buildings

**_Give me the burden, give me the blame...I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame._**  
**_Give me the burden, give me the blame._**  
**_How many, how many Hail Mary's is it gonna take?_**

**_\- The Devil's Backbone_**

* * *

_"Oh Lord, what have I done?" I whispered as I walked out of church. I had made the mistake of laughing at something the preacher said, causing my mother to send me outside. I looked around and saw a few Hatfields arguing with some McCoys. I slowly walked over to them and saw they were at the courthouse. I soon found Cap in the small crowd and nudged him to look at me. "What's happenin'?" I asked him, furrowing my brows. "Shouldn't you be with God?" Cap asked me, watching a few McCoys. I shrugged._

_"I laughed at something the preacher said, my mama sent me outsi'e..." I replied. Cap raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "McCoys are gonna hang for killin' Bill Stanton." Cap laughed, a smile playing at his lips. "They killed Bill?" I gasped, covering my mouth slightly. "Who done it? Which McCoys?"_

_"Paris and Squirrel..." Cap said, shaking his head. "They're the ones n'ere." Cap told me, glancing down at me. I sighed softly and crossed my arms, shaking my head slightly. "Miss Anna!" I heard and turned around to see Cotton Top, I smiled at him and hugged him gently as Paris and Squirrel came out of the building. There was a bit of commotion before people began to clear out, moving back to their horses and wagons. I held Cotton close to me as Tolbert McCoy passed us. He glanced at me and gave me a sick smile as I was stood between Cap and Cotton. I've never been exactly close with the McCoys, they are like distant cousins whom I never visit but sometimes still check up on once in a while. _

_"Mitchell, might wanna be careful hanging' 'round them Hatfields... 'Specially the bastard half-wit and foggy eye." Tolbert told me, laughing as he stumbled. He was obviously drunk. I glanced to Cotton and he was looking down and then I glanced to Cap who had his jaw clenched. I let go of Cotton and moved forward before Cap stopped my by extending his arm out and over my chest to hold me back. I swatted him off and walked to Tolbert._

_"Call my friends 'foggy eye' and 'bastard half-wit' one m're time'n I'll skin ya like the pig you are, McCoy." I sneered. Tolbert laughed. _

_"Bett'r watch your mouth, Mitchell... I might have to shut it mysel' sometime!" Tolbert told me, gesturing down to his crotch before looking straight into my eyes. "I'll kill you before ya get the chance." I shot back._

_"Promise?" He laughed, tilting his head. I squared my shoulders and held my head up. "On your grave." I told him, I heard Cap huff slightly. _

_"I'm not dead." Tolbert told me thoughtfully. I only laughed as I backed up and turned around before glancing over my shoulder to him. "**Yet.**" I heard him walk away after that as I looked at Cotton._

_"Cotton, sweetie, look at me."_

_"You didn't hav'ta do that, Miss Anna..." He told me as he looked up at me slowly. I smiled gently at him, slowly cupping one of his cheeks and moving the other hand to his neck. _

_"Yes I did, Cotton. You ain't no bastard half-wit. A bastard has no family that loves 'im, is that you?" I asked him, he shook his head. "A whole lot'ta people love you, Cotton. Now, as go for the half-wit, you ain't no half-wit. God gave you such a big heart, he couldn't have given you a whole lot o' brains, now could he?" I questioned. Cotton shook his head as I smiled a little wider. _

_"Now, take these here coins and go get yourself some gum." I told him as I handed him a few coins, kissing the top of his head. He nodded a little faster, thanking me as he blushed and ran off to get some gum. I turned to Cap and crossed my arms as I saw him smiling at me. _

_"You're really good with Cotton, y'know that?"_

_"Yes, I do." I smiled confidently, as he only smiled back before his smile flattered a bit. "Do I really have a foggy eye?" He asked me, pouting slightly. "If you're trying to get a kiss from me too, you gotta work harder than that." I told him, laughing as he shook his head. I sighed as I glanced to the church, service was almost over and we began to walk through the town as Jim Vance glanced at us every so often. _

_"You honestly didn't have'ta threaten that bag of sh- manure." He told me, changing his wording so I didn't get offended. I rolled my eyes as we stood by the small book store. I glanced to see Florence in there. "Yes, I did." I replied. We walked around the building to stand in the back where no one could see us, where we could talk a little louder. I stood in front of him, touching my hands to his chest as he watched me. I moved my left hand up his neck and sighed quietly. _

_"No matter what anyone says 'bout your eye... Whether it be milky, foggy or dead, it don't matter none. No matter what they say 'bout your family, nor me; you or anyone, if they say they're bad, or I'm bad, or you're bad, it ain't true... William Anderson Hatfield, you are a good man - Right here." I told him, using my right hand to move his jacket out of the way so I could rest my palm over his heart. "That's all that matters."_

_He smiled at me, resting his hands on my waist gently as he massaged them gently. "Thanks for all that, but -"_

_"No, no 'but'. Its true, all of it." I said, cutting him off. Cap leaned down slightly as he looked into my eyes, both his blue and capped over eye seeming to flick down to my lips and back up to my eyes. He backed my against the wall of the book store, pressing me against him only further. I stood up a bit more. Cap leaned down, and he muttered something against my neck as he nipped and kissed it quickly. "Anna?" I heard. The voice was far away and I couldn't help but not reply as Cap held my hips to the wall and masaged them gently._

_ Cap let go of me and sighed, the chance of getting a kiss gone. Cap watched me begin to walk out from behind the building before Cap stopped me, grabbing my arm carefully as to not hurt me. He kissed my head softly and let me go as he walked out beside me. _

_"Anna Rose, where in God's - There you are!" I saw Bucky and Roy rushing towards me as they glanced to Cap. "Uh, mama said to come find ya, we're going back home now..." Roy explained. I nodded as I smiled to Cap._

_"What were you two doing?" Bucky asked. "We were on a walk is all." I told them as Bucky and Roy squinted. "Let's go, mama doesn't want us around McCoys right now with how'ey actin'." Roy said as he took my arm and Bucky took the other, beckoning Florence over to us as we all gathered ourselves and got into the wagon. _

_I waved to Cap as we left, Jim Vance walking over to him as Cap backed away from him a bit, a large smirk on his face as Jim watched him grabbed his gun and get on his horse. _


	4. 004 Bang, Bang, Bang

**_Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not..._**

**_He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got._**

**_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please -_**

**_Don't take that sinner from me..._**

**_Oh don't take that sinner from me._**

* * *

_It had been a few days since Cap and I had gone on that "walk" and I was eager as ever to see him. But that was put aside as Bucky and Roy held him up by the shoulders. "Mama!" I shouted, running towards my brother as he fell. Our mother exited the cabin as she gasped, yelling at Alice and Florence to fetch some towels and clear off the table. _

_J.J had a bullet in his left arm, right leg, and one just below his ribs. "Who did you piss off, boy?" My mother questioned as she helped him inside and told Roy to fetch the Doctor. She asked Bucky what had happened._

_"We was just walking through the woods'n we heard some yellin'... Roy wanted to go see what it was and I didn't, so I told him if we go check it out, we best run far and fast if someone spots us." Bucky explained quickly. _

_"There were McCoys everywhere, mama... Oh, God - They were everywhere." He whispered as he leaned against the table and fell into the chair, shaking his head. "J.J was tryin' to get 'em to calm down. but they wouldn't - One of 'em shot 'im, Roy fell backwards from the sound... We couldn't get to him after they shot him the first time, then they shot 'im again and again... We only got to 'im aft'a they done and cleared out." He finished, watching our mother put pressure as J.J was bleeding everywhere._

_The house grew silent as we waited for Doc, he burst through the door with Roy behind him and cleared my mother out of the way. "The one beneath his ribs tore through, Mary... But I'm gon' have to pull out the other two."_

_Bucky and Roy held him down as he screamed, Sam and David trying to look at J.J as Alice and Florence covered their ears. I swallowed harshly as my hands shook, Doc asked me to get J.J some more whiskey and I did. After the bullets were removed, Doc stitched the wounds and wrapped bandages around his arm and leg then thoroughly wrapped his stomach._

_"Now, I don't want you doing anythin' that could potentially tear your stitches... No huntin', no horse ridin' - Don't go down to the whore house either." Doc whispered in J.J's ear as he nodded, coughing up some more blood. I wiped it away quickly and sat beside him. When we got him into bed, he asked Bucky and Roy to stay with him instead of going to do chores for a moment and they began to talk. I was busy with cooking soup before Roy and Bucky came out. _

_"What did he want?" I asked as Bucky's face was semi-pale and Roy's legs were wobbly. "He told us why he was shot."_

_"Why was that?" I questioned as they sat down. "He said they shot 'im because he was defending your honor... Said you and Cap Hatfield were havig relations and he shot at them, so they shot back..." Roy stated._

_I stopped stirring the soup and glanced back at them. "We aren't." I replied, shaking my head. "You and 'im behind that buildin' tells us otherwise." Bucky replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Anna, you can't go 'round with him... Pa won't let ya' - His family is dangerous."_

_"You don't know anythin' 'bout his family." I muttered, letting the soup do it's own thing as I untied my apron and quietly began to do my chores, watching Roy and Bucky glance at each other everytime I mumbled something. _

* * *

_Once I finished I went out and road into town, buying some things that mother needed before coming across some McCoys. My nostrils flared as I clenched my jaw, I put the items inside my horse's satchel and began to walk over to them before I was pulled between to buildings and tried to scream as my mouth was covered._

_I tried to kick out my legs but stopped when I looked up and saw Cap. "I heard what happened." He told me, watching me as I angrily glanced out of the alleyway. "I'm going to kill 'em." I snapped, Cap shaking his head as I went to move. He only grabbed my arms as I tried to fight him and held them against the building my back was to. "Not if they kill you first, Anna."_

_I stopped moving and looked down. "Please let go of my arms." I said, watching him stare down at me. He wasn't pinning me to the wall with great force, he was actually being very gentle. "Are you gonna try and kill the McCoys near us if I do?"_

_"No..." I trailed off, looking down. "Look, I wanna kill 'em too." Cap whispered, letting go of my arms. "But give it time, Anna... Things will level out soon enough." He reassured me. I furrowed my eyebrows as he said that._

_"The hell does that mean?" I asked, watching him. He kissed my forehead and led me around the buildings to avoid the McCoys as we both went into a shop. I saw Cotton looking at the candy and I smiled to myself. He always seemed to brighten up my day even if the dreariest things happened. _

_"Hey there Cotton." I said, standing beside him as he looked at me. "HI, Miss Anna!" Cotton grinned brightly, forgetting about the candy for a moment. "Are you gonna get anythin?" I asked him, tilting my head. Cotton shook his head._

_"I don't have any money..." He told me honestly as Cap came and stood beside me. I handed Cotton a couple coins, telling him to get whatever he wanted and he bounced with excitement and did just that. "You've gotta stop doin' that, Anna." Cap told me, putting his right arm on my left shoulder and lean against me. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. _

_"And why is that, William?" I questioned, tilting my head as I blinked rapidly a few times. He made a face and rolled his eye. "Because he gon' start relyin' on you."_

_I sighed and moved to the Necco Wafers, taking a roll and holding it beside me. "What's wrong with that?"_

_"Nothin'... Just - Getting attached to people is gonna kill you someday." Cap told me honestly, shaking his head as he spoke, obviously not wanting that to spook him. "I'll be careful, Cap." I told him softly, checking to see if anyone was watching before I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "For you - I promise. I'll be careful." He took his arm off me as I went to pay for my wafers, Cotton had purchased a few bubblegum pieces and some molasses candies. He asked if I wanted him to pay me back, and I shook my head._

_Cap tried to give me the money I've been giving Cotton and I refused it, telling him to "shove it back in your pocket or I'll shove it somewhere else" which caused him to laugh and smile a bit. I opened my wafers and handed Cap a couple, watching him wave to me before getting on my horse and riding home, ignoring my mother's questions as to why I was gone so long._

_We set up dinner and my mother said she had put on a second pot of soup, I was about to ask why when I heard horses and wagons and looked out. The whole Hatfield immediate family was outside our cabin. I almost squealed in delight as my mother told us all to go get cleaned up. When we came down, the house was full of conversation. _

_I laid eyes on Jim Vance and couldn't help but try and stay away from him before I backed into someone. I glanced up to see Johnse and smiled. "My bad..." I blushed at the handsome man, as he chuckled. "It's my fault... Is it alright if I go see J.J?" He asked me, I nodded and let him wander up the stairs. I glanced around to see Cap with his lips pursed as he stared at me. I watched him and saw Robert E. talking to both Florence and Alice. Bucky and Roy began a conversation with Johnse as he came down and Sam and David were helping my mom._

_"Hey, Cap." I smiled, standing beside him as he didn't say anything. "Do ya wanna go see J.J? I mean, you two aren't horribly close but..." I trailed off, watching him take a sip of whatever he was drinking. "Did I do something in the few hours I last saw you?" _

_"What were you and Johnse talking about?" Cap snapped, not meeting my eyes as I put a hand on my hip, immediately figuring it out. "Why are you jealous?" I countered as he stood, setting his mug down and walking up the stairs. I followed him and yanked him into my shared room with Florence, and Alice. "Answer me." He didn't say anything._

_"Cap, there is nothing to be jealous of." I spat at him, watching him look at me. "Do you find him handsome?" _

_"Yes, but -"_

_"Do you think he has a way with women?"_

_"Cap, yes... But not in a good way,"_

_"That's all I needed." Cap told me as he went to open the door, I closed it and stared up at him. "Don't be a prick, he's handsome but so are you. Far more than he is. He has a way with women yet he doesn't always have clear intentions. You do, so be quiet. I like Johnse -" I told him as he huffed. "As a __**friend. **__I like you as so much more - I... Cap, I love you."_

_Both his foggy eye and his normal eye widened, watching me. "I mean, I have for a while. Who wouldn't? Women go after Johnse and overlook you because they don't want warm-hearted and clear headed all the time. They want fast and careless. That's good for me, though I supposed. I get you all to myself." I giggled, watching him try to fight a smile. _

_"Before you go assuming that I like someone else over you, please don't." I told him softly, leaning up to kiss him gently. His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled my closer to him, his mouth moulding against mine with such longing that my knees were weak. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lost myself in the kiss we had both been waiting for. We pulled away at the same time and I licked my lips, blushing as I looked down. "I love you too." He whispered into my right ear, I pecked his lips as he moved back and then I opened the door. _

_We walked downstairs just in time for dinner and sat beside each other, telling a few stories and I told him what happened with J.J in between. I felt free now that I had told him my feelings... But there was something I couldn't explain... Have you ever felt like you've found the perfect person for yourself, yet you feel like something will ruin it. Something will tear it away? That is exactly how I felt. _


	5. 005 Hostage Remarks

_"You mean to tell me 'at Johnse was taken hostage by McCoys?" I asked, staring at the ground as I walked with Cap to the shooting contest line. He nodded, his rifle in his hand as he walked. Jim Vance was beside us and made a comment I wouldn't dare repeat about the McCoys. We got to the line and Calvin McCoy smiled a bit at me and I stared back at him, jaw clenched as I did. _

_"How you gon' beat that, fog eye?" Jefferson McCoy asked, causing the others to laugh. "Back off, McCoy." I snapped, standing right beside Cap as he glanced at the ground and brought his gun up. "Good luck." Sam mocked before Parris came up and spoke. "Hey, hey - Toe the line. You're over the damn mark, yeah, Judge should'a caught that."_

_Cap moved back a bit, breathing deeply as he brought his gun up again. I stood back a bit as Jim Vance spoke. "Just do what you do, son." _

_"And what he does, is miss." Parris stated, Cap didn't give the McCoys a second glance. I looked at him and whispered softly in his ear. "Just shoot before I ask you to put a bullet in each o' their asses." I said, Cap smirked a bit before settling in his place confidently. He brought the gun up and lined it to make a perfect shot at the nail, I moved back just in case. _

_He shot and it bounced off the nail, hitting the lantern. "Oh, Cap! You missed completely!' Calvin told him, laughing with the others. Cap held his gun at his side as Jim Vance shook his head. "To hell he did - hit the nail on the head." He defended, pointing at the target before looking at the now quiet McCoys. "Right on the goldang head."_

_"The hell you say? You see where that went." Calvin stated, the Judge sighed. "Settle down, boys." _

_"Watch your mouth, this here's a shootin' contest." The Judge shouted over the bickering McCoys. I stood a little away in the crowd, careful not to get shoved by an idiot named McCoy. Everyone stopped, looking towards the head of the McCoys and Hatfields. I sighed to myself, shaking my head as they passed each other, all four people looking away. I was walking near Cotton and heard Ellison say something to him. "Whateva' happens, stay here." He ordered. "Keep these horses peaceful."_

_Ellison looked at me and told me to stay on the sidelines. Roy and Bucky were by the cheeses and everyone stopped to watch the commotion unfold. "I am hell on earth!" Tolbert screamed, and Lias shot something back as I stood beside Cotton, watching him pet the horses and pay no regard to what was happening. Suddenly, each McCoy was attacking Ellison and then it happened. One started stabbing the shit out of him._

_I gasped immediately, but I couldn't tear my eyes away just yet, I ended up covering my mouth. Tolbert stabbed him, and each McCoy who had a knife was sticking him with it. Lias got up for some reason, and then I saw it. Phamer had taken someone's gun and then he shot him. My eyes widened as I took in a mighty breath, my arm falling as Cotton turned around. Ellison fell as the McCoys ran off. Skunkhair ran past us and I took Cotton's hand, as he was beckoned over, I walked with him to his father._

_"Daddy?" Cotton asked weakly, looking down at his father before he dropped to his knees to comfort him as Anse ordered. "Can we go home now?" Cotton asked and I felt my heart breaking a bit. _

_"Johnse, Cap - get his legs. Get him in the wagon." Doc ordered as they lifted him, I walked away to go join my family. "I gotta..." I trailed off, glancing back. I helped Sam and David into the wagon, Florence got in then Alice. My mother was loading the jam she had been selling into it as my father got in himself, and then Bucky and Roy. "I'm gonna go back with Cap." I told them, my mother shook her head._

_My dad looked at her. "Mary, let her. She could be of more help there than here, they need all the help they can get." He told her, my mother sighed. "Come home soon, I won't be sendin' Roy and Bucky out for ya."_

_I nodded and rushed off to go ride back with Cap, I had taken my horse in the first place because I didn't want to make the wagon too full. I mounted him and rode off to the Hatfields' home, finding a place to tie him when I got there, and I sighed to myself as he looked at me and walked in place a bit, adjusting himself. "You're gettin' old, Baron." I told him, brushing his black coat before walking to see Cap by the door in the striped shirt I adored him in._

_"May God damn your eternal soul." Randal McCoy spat, I didn't hear the full conversation but I know Anse threatened Randall with Cap's gun. Everyone cleared away from the porch after that, and I took the short moment to place a gentle kiss on Cap's lip, causing him to smile a bit. "I gotta go cut boards." He said with regret and guilt._

_"He isn't dead yet, Cap." I told him and he nodded. "But it's a possibility." I watched him walk away and walked inside to offer my help with anything and everything. "You're involving your whole family in this feud by coming here." Levicy told me and I nodded, looking down at my feet. "I know."_

_She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "You can go comfort Cotton, he's in the room down the hall." I went off and opened the door slowly, making my presence known to the gentle boy. It wasn't long after comforting that I found myself outside with him, rubbing his shoulders as he wailed and cried on me. I glanced over to see Anse and Cap. _

_They knew what had happened right away, I saw Cap picking up the boards he had been cutting, for some reason they were on the ground. I held Cotton close to me, sitting in the grass as he sobbed mercilessly. If the Hatfields had any say in it, they were going to kill every McCoy responsible, and then some. And I had no problem with that whatsoever. _


	6. 006 Bloody Baron

_I was inside the stables, going to Baron's keep as I noticed he wasn't standing up. When I opened his gate he was laying down, and I felt my lip begin to quiver as before I kneeled beside him. His eyes looked glossed over as I ran my fingers through his short coat. He blinked, watching me as he turned more to lay down fully, leaving his legs free of weight. I only felt tears come to my eyes as I stood and gently put a blanket over him, I didn't know why, I wanted to. I felt he needed it. I called to my mother, and she fed him one last time before he passed, Roy and Bucky moved him out of the stables slowly._

_Alice suggested they save the meat, and my mother, Mary, almost complied before my father, John, told her to just have the horse buried since he was more than a horse to me, he was a beloved friend. Eventually, I left to go see the Hatfields, only to have Cap grab my arm and tell me to leave. Skunkhair had recently been killed and Cap didn't know if the killer or killers were out and about. Cap offered to give me a ride back, and when he did we found wanted posters nailed all over the trees and the posts coming up to my house. I breathed deeply as Cap stopped the horse, stepping down to lead it along. J.J was on a poster, most likely because he had some history with McCoys. _

_Bucky and Roy were too, so were my parents. I looked at Cap to see an angry expression wash over him as he pulled a wanted poster with my face on it down, staring at it. He glanced up at me on his horse and I watched him. "I dragged 'em into this." I observed.  
_

_"Only through me, I reckon."_

_"Don't go blamin' yoursel', Cap. It ain't your fault."_

_"I doubt it. So, you likely blame 'erself then?" Cap questioned, watching me as I leaned forward to tip his hat back a bit so I could see his eyes. "Likely." I replied, a grim tone to my voice as I looked around. _

_"My family ain't safe." I told him with a sigh. "They didn't do nothin', 'ey just have prices on their heads." _

_"You think mine is?" Cap asked me, shaking his head. He helped me down and saw Bucky and Roy burying Baron. "You boys seen 'ese posters?" Cap shouted to them, the two nodded._

_"So 'as ma, pa and J.J." Roy told him, an arm over his shovel as he wiped some sweat off of himself. "Keep your guns near, a'ight?"_

_The twins nodded, watching Cap give them a nod back before he turned his back to them and moved me in front of him. "You know how'ta shoot, right?"_

_"Yes, William." I told him, a slight tone in my voice, less grim than before as I only managed to smile slightly. He nodded, leaning to kiss my cheek. "Good."_

_Roy caught the action and narrowed his eyes, watching Cap closely. "Hey, Anna - Don't be afraid to use that gun on anyone." Roy told me, leaning against the shovel he held as he dropped it to the ground. I glanced towards him as Cap did._

_"Roy, what are you on about?" I laughed slightly, watching my brother eyeing my love. _

_"You know damn well what I'm on 'bout." Roy replied, turning around hastily to throw the shovel at Bucky and run inside the barn to tend to his horse. I furrowed my eyebrows as Cap got back onto his horse and straightened up on it, moving slightly as his horse moved around. _

_"The hell crawl'd up 'is hole?" Bucky asked aloud, glancing back to the barn before reaching down to pick up the shovel that was thrown at him. Cap cleared his throat and looked down at me. "I gotta skedaddle before some hard case jinxes shit." Cap halfway sneered, his mind held the thought of someone likely close to him messing up things and giving away all their positions._

_"Be careful, Cap." I warned him, watching him nod respectively and to his hat to me. He gave me the same warning before starting off. __I watched him go, keeping my eyes trained on his back before he cleared a few trees and I lost sight of him, except for some black of his clothing. I picked up my skirts and began towards the house rather than the barn, Roy was causing himself grief and I didn't want any part of it. I walked inside to see J.J making his way down the stairs, smiling at me, but only slightly.  
_

_"Hey, 'ere little sister." He greeted, walking with a hop in his step. He was better than before, at least. I got him some leftover soup from the pot and some bread too, smearing some butter on top of it before handing him it. _

_"You want milk?"_

_"Shine." He replied, spooning the potato soup into his mouth. I raised my eyebrows slightly before reaching into the cabinet and pouring him a small jar of moonshine, some of Johnse's brew, only to put the rest of the jar back and close the cabinet. He ate quickly, and drank, before putting on his coat with a slight wince. "I'm headin' out."_

_"To where, exac'ly?" I questioned, hand on my hip as he snorted a laugh. _

_"You sounded like mama."_

_That caused me to straighten up and clear my throat. "I need to know, there's wanted posters with your face on it, J.J..."_

_"Pa told me, I know, 'ey got my chin wrong, though." He stated, grasping at the body part he spoke of. "It's too wide on the poster." _

_I grinned, watching him leave as he told me where he was going. _

_"Going ta get myself some meds from the Doc, sister, I'll be back shortly, I reckon." _

_I nodded after him, telling him to watch himself. What I didn't know was that he was going to the tavern slash whore house as well, and he wouldn't be back shortly. His trip was not short at all. By the time nightfall rolled around, J.J still wasn't home. I was about to set out to find him when he came (practically) tumbling through the door.  
_

_"I went..." He was out of breath as he crashed against the table, my mother rushing into the kitchen just as it happened. "I went 'n' got my things an' they wer' - I been shot." J.J noticed, crying out as my father swore to the heavens above.  
_

_"Why is it whe' somethin' always happ'ns, it happ'ns to you?" My mother hissed, helping J.J up. _

_"I shot 'em... Jim Vance, he-"_

_"Jim Vance is a dog, J.J, you stay the hell away from 'im." My father ordered, shaking his head._

_"He saved me, Pa." J.J defended, standing tall, he had a slight nervous tone to his voice. Our father stared at him uneasily, shaking his head._

_"How bad you hurt?"_

_"Got shot in the same place, like they knew where ta get me." J.J replied, covering himself in the area he was shot. There seemed to be more blood than normal, than last time... The area also appeared larger as I shivered while seeing it... As my mother took care of J.J, I sat on the stairs to the the upper part of our home, staring at them. When would we get a break?_

* * *

**A/N: What's that, you say? I'm BACK!? OH GOD, THE WORLD IS ENDING I'VE COME BACK TO UPDATE! Anyway, I realized I haven't updated this story three months on the day, I've kind of been busy with other stories, but that's no excuse. Things will be winding down after the next couple chapters, and yes, this one is pretty short and I apologize but there will be more consecutively and shortly. If you have an comments, concerns or anything you'd like me to add or mention, feel free to contact me.**


	7. 007 Into The Woods

_I walked up the Hatfield home, stepping around the stakes they were putting around their property to find the head of the family on the steps. He settled his eyes on me just as Wall Hatfield spoke._

_"Yesterday, I married Johnse and Nancy McCoy." He stated, a slight hesitation in his voice as I held my hands together in front of my black skirt. _

_"What?" Devil Anse asked, removing his pipe from his mouth to turn towards Wall. "You married them?" Levicy asked in disbelief._

_"Well it was damn sure reluctantly." Wall defended, hands beside his tall form. "I can tell you that." He muttered._

_"Harmon McCoy's daughter?" Levicy clarified. _

_"Oh my God." Jim chuckled from nearby as Anse turned to Jim. Anse stood then, coming around his wife's side to stand near me. _

_"Well, he was looking to be lost to us, this time he just may have succeeded." Anse told them, walking past me as, having returned his ie back to his mouth, he blew some smoke from the corner of his lips. _

_"Anse, he thinks it'll make peace 'tween you and Randall."_

_"He does, huh?" Anse mused, making a slight sound of amusement. "Somebody tell me how a son of mine could turn out to be so goddamn dumb?" Anse questioned, turning to look at his family. They all looked down and away, I stayed still as I watched him. Levicy's eyes glanced over me and she beckoned me closer to her so I was out of the way. "Cap!" Anse called, I turned my head in the direction of the man he was referring to._

_"Yeah?" Cap called back, turning to look at his father, briefly glancing at me. _

_"Get your horse, go fetch your brother." Anse instructed, watching Cap nod and throw the ax he was holding into a tree stump. Cap came around to grab his rifle, leaning down to pick it up and stand tall before swinging it over his shoulder as Wall went to talk to Anse more quietly. Normally, I came with invitation or warning, but I needed to talk to Jim Vance, regardless of how much I disliked him._

_In a few short moments, Cap was swinging around the house with another relative in tow._

_"Don't you let Johnse bring his new McCoy hussy with him!" Levicy called after her son. _

_"I'll bring him home, mama!" Cap shouted back, possibly no regard for what Levicy had ordered of him. I took in a deep breath and started towards JIm Vance, clearing my throat to let him know I was there._

_"Mr. Vance?" I asked, I never referred to him as such. _

_"What?" He asked harshly, turning to me before smiling crookedly. "You're Cap's girl, Anna... Yeah, see here, he talks about ya - how's your brother?"_

_"He's doin' poorly, right now but is gettin' only s'ightly better, thank you." I replied, smiling at the mention of Cap. "I'd like to thank you for helping J.J, ya see, he isn't well enough to tell you himself."_

_"I reckon he wouldn't be." JIm cut in, sniffling slightly before spitting behind himself. I clenched my jaw at the disgusting habit, I should have been use to it._

_"Uh, no, sir. But I do thank ya kindly, he wouldn't have near made it, if it weren't for yer help." I told him confidently, watching Jim nod uneasily, a slight wideness to his permanently squinted eyes. _

_"Ain't no damn big thing." He told me, waving me off slightly. _

_"Right." I replied slowly, looking down. "An'way, I gotta get back home, mama will be expecting me later."_

_He didn't say anything else as I walked away, Levicy stopping me for a moment. She beckoned me inside to help her prepare food for the working men outside._

_"Tell me somethin', Anna, dear... Be honest." Levicy started as she chopped some onion. I nodded slowly, furrowing my eyebrows._

_"Yes, ma'am." I replied, chewing on the inside of my cheek._

_"Have you and Cap... done the trick?"_

_I blushed bright red immediately, looking down quickly before looking back up, surprised by the question. "No, ma'am... Why do you ask?"_

_"At least one of my sons is doing things proper." She said loudly, chopping the onion quickly with skill and safety. I waited for her to tell me why, only to get a reply a couple seconds later. "You two seem awfully sweet on each other, but what happened with your brother yesterday set him on his toes." _

_"You mean him being shot?" _

_"Yeah, Cap didn't mean to, but J.J is awful lucky."_

_"What?" I almost shrieked, staring at the older woman. She told me to quiet down, shocked by my outburst. "What do you mean, 'Cap didn't mean to'?"_

_Levicy furrowed her eyebrows before realizing her mistake. "Your brother was hopped up on medication and started after my son, calling him a rat and insults of such... Cap didn't even draw his gun when J.J drew his."_

_"You..." I started, staring at her. I began to sink to the floor, my back pressing to the cabinet._

_"Cap moved out of the way when J.J shot him, Anna, sweetheart are you okay?" She questioned, crouching beside me. I was looking green by now, from the way Levicy was feeling my forehead and pressing the back of her hand to my cheek, I figured as much. "The bullet bounced off the wall 'n' hit J.J back where it happened."_

_"Oh my God." _

_"Cap told me he wasn't gonna move, he had the instinct not ta but he did an-"_

_"J.J shot at 'im?" I repeated, farther behind as my mind processed the information. _

_"Jim got his story straight, dear, I couldn't lie to you 'bout this."_

_"Yeah, you could'a!" I cried out, clinging to my own skirts. Levicy sighed and got me some water, quickly, and handed it to me, pressing the jar into my shaking hand. "What happened then?"  
_

_"Jim said J.J ran out, all out of his mind and was shot again... His own bullet tore right through but the second he was shot with stayed in and was down up a bounty hunter."_

_I wanted to fold in on myself, I needed to, I felt sick. Instead of drinking the water, I dropped the jar and caused it to break, running outside just in time to throw myself against the ground and vomit whatever I could up onto the green territory. Levicy followed close behind, helping me kneel back as I coughed. _

_"Your brother's damn near lucky he made it out, Anna."_

_"He's laying in my home bleedin' ta death, that ain't lucky!" I sobbed, rolling onto my back as I covered my eyes, Levicy wiping my mouth quickly._

_"I'm gonna get one of the boys ta take ya home, okay?" Levicy told me quietly as I shakily stood, she helped me to the front._

_"Bucky should still be here." I mumbled as Levicy nodded, settling her eyes on my brother who was watching me with confusion and worry. _

_"That's right."_

_"He was suppose ta help in any way..." I trailed off before my ears began to ring. My brother had raised a gun to Cap? I heard muffled voices as I was lifted onto what I assume was the wagon before things began to get bumpy. By the time I came to, I was laying on my bed with a cloth on my forehead and had a jar of water beside my bed on the stand._

_Florence was sitting across from me on the chair. She shared a room with me and Alice, even though Alice was older than us and constantly complained, she had no problem sharing. We had to share. _

_"Mama, she's awake!" Florence shouted, running out the door for a moment before coming back in with my mother a few steps behind. I heard her humming a gentle melody as she began sitting me up, getting me to sip the water. _

_"Now, tell me what happened to you." She ordered, staring at me. I breathed deeply, looking down. I wanted to, but I couldn't help but want to conceal the truth as well._


	8. 008 Golden Gates

_It had been a couple days since J.J had been shot, and he wasn't doing well. I had checked on him many times only to be shoved and yelled at to stay out. He was pale, his usually tan skin was an off-color, almost green. That's how pale he was. I couldn't do much about it either, along with that, someone had tried to bring down Roy along with Bucky, the two escaping easily. Yet, even when I went to check on J.J, I had a different purpose behind it. I was going to ask him if he had really tried to shoot Cap, but I knew it was the truth. The look on Levicy's face told all.  
_

_I had been called down to the Hatfield home by Levicy, and had taken my new horse, Duke, with me. He was much like Baron, although faster and sturdier than my old friend, he wasn't quite the same. His black as night hair proved that, but his soft brown eyes were the same as Baron's. Amongst the foals that Baron had bred with female horses, was Duke and also Reginald, along with Lilac and Berry. But Reginald was Roy's horse, the other two were kept in the stables and were used for breeding newer horses or they were going to be sold. Regardless of that, as I arrived and tied Duke to the post, I noticed some dirt settling from the air to the ground beneath Johnse and Cap's horses; they'd just gotten in.  
_

_I furrowed my eyebrows and walked up the steps, pausing for a moment as I pressed my ear to the door._

_"You choosing a ham supper over a comely McCoy bride?" Jim Vance taunted, his voice edgy. I shifted slowly, hearing Johnse speak quickly, his answer meaning to silence but only caused more voicing. _

_"Well, she ain't a McCoy no more, is she? She's Hatfield. Mrs. Johnse Hatfield." He told them, the sound of utensils against plates told me they were, in fact, dining. I perked up at the sound of Cap._

_"Hatfield ain't just a name on a piece of paper." Cap stated, and I felt a gentle but warm feeling flutter in my stomach. _

_"Don't expect to bring her around like the last one." Anse said, and I walked quickly to the back of the house, pushing open the back door to get closer, after all, Levicy did call me down here. "Things get spoke here that ain't for McCoy ears." Anse reminded.  
_

_"I didn't bring here here, did I?"_

_"Don't sass your father." Levicy warned, smacking his head as her eyes met mine and she waved her hand back, telling me to stay put... Stay out of it. "Your philandering helped make this mess." Levicy added.  
_

_"Please, you know what? I get enough grief at home." Johnse paused then as Levicy passed me to get into the kitchen. "Truth be told..." Pause. "I needed to get away for a little bit. Ain't her, Nancy treats me fine. It's just -" He sighed. "Her goddang brother is turning my honeymoon into misery." _

_This caught the whole cabin's attention, every beating heart paid attention. _

_"Jefferson McCoy?" Cap clarified, waching Johnse. "I heard he killed a mailman." _

_"Got a goddang reward up, too." Johnse said honestly, his mind innocent to the thoughts Cap was having, and the ones Jim Vance seemed to share. _

_"You're harboring a McCoy," Anse paused to speak as I watched, Levicy passing me once more. "With a price on his head?" _

_"Nancy says it's just for a while, 'cause its her duty to protect him." Johnse struggled to find the words, shrugging slightly._

_"Well, loyal sis, how much is the reward?" JIm questioned. _

_Johnse sighed, chewing the food in his mouth before speaking. "I don't know. A hundred dollars maybe?" __Cap and Jim looked between each other. _

_"Well, we just want you to be happy, son." Levicy told him, rubbing Johnse's arm as I stood by. She told me to grab bottle of liquid, which I could only assume was whiskey, and I refilled Jim's jar and Johnse's. Cap seemed a bit surprised to see me there, but also not shocked. I'd been around there a lot lately. "Why don't you take a little time away from home? Huh? Wouldn't hurt none." Levicy urged. "Go hunting with your pa."  
_

_Wall Hatfield then made a face, almost as if the sentence was code for something. I didn't like the sound of it, but it didn't sound bad, either. Johnse needed to get the weight of two McCoys nagging him, off his shoulders. _

_"It's true, I haven't been hunting for a spell." Anse stated, his body turned mostly away. "You up to goin' with me, Johnse?"_

_"I don't know." Johnse said, something he seemed to have practiced. The words fell from his lips easily, he'd repeated them many times amongst circumstances like these. "Yeah, I might as well." He gave in, sipping his whiskey. "Shit, better than watching my lay-about brother-in-law drink up all my whiskey profits, right?"_

_"Amen to that!" Jim nearly shouted, laughing along with his words. After supper wrapped up, I stayed behind to help Levicy with some laundry. She also wanted to check on me since my little ill-falling from previous days. As Jim and Cap headed out, just as I feared, I stopped Cap and pulled him aside.  
_

_"Where you goin'?"_

_"You know where." Cap muttered, watching my eyes as they flickered over his blue ones, foggy and clear alike. _

_"Watch yourself, Hatfield." I told him, gently moving my hands to rest against his chest. He stared at me as if to say he already does. I leaned up and captured his lips in a quick kiss, his mustache and scruff tickling my upper lip and chin. His chapped lips forming a smile slightly against my lips as he returned the kiss before I parted from him. "I don't like what you're doin', but somebody has ta." I sighed softly, watching him nod.  
_

_He knew I was right, but I didn't want to be. I watched him walk out to his horse, Jim Vance following in suit. I turned to see Levicy smiling slightly at me, and I naturally smiled back. She waved me over with one hand, and began clearing plates as Johnse left and Anse soon went somewhere else. I helped her clear the table, and she began talking.  
_

_"You ain't too affectionate." Levicy said, not looking at me as I picked up a quarter of bread still left on the table. _

_"Words mean more, I reckon." I muttered softly, staring at the bread in my hands. Levicy sighed and took the bread, using a knife to cut it in two before buttering each half and giving me a slice. I bit into it, chewing and swallowing the delicious baked good before speaking again. "'Sides, Cap ain't exactly the affectionate kind."_

_"He gon' marry you, that boy." Levicy informed, watching me as she flicked her nails across the edge of the bread, causing a small piece to flake into crumbs as she picked at it. _

_My eyes were widened then, not so much from shock but from excitement. "Ya think?"_

_She snorted a laugh, this I had never heard from her. "I know, sweet girl." Levicy smiled at me, shaking her head slightly at the question. "He's been partial towards you for a lon' time... E'er since you were young."  
_

_I blushed a light shade of red, I could feel my cheeks warming. I tilted my head downwards, hiding my face with my brown locks. Levicy leaned forward and put her free hand beneath my chin, moving her fingers to gently tilt my head upwards. She set her bread on the table and used her, now free, hand to push back my hair. She tucked a good amount behind my ear, seeing as how I wasn't too partial towards having it up like hers or my mother's. _

_"Yer such a pretty girl, Anna Rose." Levicy complimented, watching me bite my lip slightly. I stopped and curled my lips inward before releasing them, nodding and thanking her. "He's lucky to have ya."_

_"Perhaps it's the other way 'round, Mrs. Hatfield." I said, blushing a bit more. She shook her head and removed her hand from my chin, using her pointer finger to quickly tap my nose. _

_"He is a good boy, jus' he doesn't always have 'is head on straight."_

_I giggled softly at this and nodded. "Suppose I help straighten it?" I asked, watching her nod._

_"That ya do, sweet girl." Levicy grinned. "That ya do."_

_xXx_

_Two days had passed, and I woke up to J.J coughing. We had gotten warning that there would be someone out looking for us, probably. We all weren't quite sure. Mama said we'd have to move J,J, but we couldn't, not properly. I slowly went to J.J's room, walking with my underclothes swaying with me. He had a rag pressed to his mouth as I opened the door, Florence, and Alice were behind me, and Bucky and Roy were staring at him, considering they shared a room. Sam and David came through the door, as well. We all watched as J.J waved us off, coughing heavily into the torn rag. He pulled it away, looking at it before his jaw tightened, motioning for us all to get out. _

_Just as Bucky went to leave, J.J grabbed his arm. "Fetch Pa." He said quickly, before coughing again and bringing the rag up to catch it. Bucky nodded and passed me after J.J released him._

_"I said leave, Anna Rose."_

_"Did you shoot at Cap?" I asked, the question came out quickly. _

_"Did I what?"_

_"Shoot at Cap."_

_"Now why in the hell would I go 'n do that?"_

_"Dunno." I shrugged slightly, watching him. "Why would ya?"_

_"Don't be -" He began coughing again, just as I heard our father's boots falling into heavy steps on the stairs. "Don't be ridiculous. Now get!" He shouted just as our father came through the door. I felt my hands clench beside me, fists being made as I left the room. I stayed by the door a moment._

_"What's wrong, son?"_

_"I'm hackin' up blood, Pap." J.J said in a hushed tone. I held my gasp in, suspecting as much. I ran back to my room, dressing quickly before walking down the stairs.  
_

_"I need to ride out to see Cap, maybe Mr. Hatfield, Mama."_

_I said quickly, she glanced at me. "They ain't at their cabin."_

_"Where they at, then?" I knew the answer, exactly where._

_"S'mewhere you shouldn't be, Anna Rose." I watched her slowly, cautiously. I turned on my heel, moving to do my chores as Bucky and Roy where sent out to fetch the Doc. They came, but just as they did, Alice went somewhere. Many hours passed, J.J was coughing up a storm through the hours of the night, then suddenly, he wasn't. It was heavy, wet sounding and then it was silent. Alice still wasn't back from wherever she went, and our mama told us she'd be back. She knew her way, mama told us. She had sent out the boys at first, but when they got back they hadn't found her. _

_I sat up, my covers coming up around me as Florence sat up beside me. We'd been sharing a bed since we could remember, but at that moment that J.J stopped coughing we turned to look at each other. There were quiet footsteps, and then suddenly a sob. We both knew just then what had happen. Our beloved brother had passed away.  
_

_"May God take him into his arms and lead him passed the golden gates of heaven." Florence said quietly, her hands clamped together. I sighed, carefully slipping from the bed. My steps were quiet, the wooden floorboards absorbing whatever sound there was to make. I slowly walked to J.J's room to see my father standing on the outside, his hand pressed to his chest with a small amount of blood on his hands._

_"Is he...?" I trailed off, watching my father nod, his expression absent emotion, possibly for fear he might break down. I gently pushed open the door, seeing my mother leaning over my brother, her arms tightly woven around his limp body. I stared at her for a moment, never really seeing her cry before made my heart swell. My eyes moved from her to my eldest brother, his eyes were wide open and I nearly gasped. There was blood sitting at the corner of his mouth, and his right hand was above his wound. I swallowed sharply, slowly backing from the room. I made it back to my room quickly, sliding back into my bed.  
_

_I didn't realize I was shaking, not until Florence gently touched my arm._

_"Did ya see 'im?" She asked, her wide eyes hard to make out in the dark. I nodded slowly._

_"Wish I hadn't." I muttered. I shook my head before slowly curling back up. I was worried, and not just about my family, but the family that wasn't related by blood. The Hatfields. I was living in fear that they'd somehow end up dead, but I knew better. Most Hatfields make it out alive. They always have, and always will._


End file.
